


Home and Adventure

by BigG1999



Series: SBAU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempted Seduction, College, Cute, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Octavia Blake/Lincoln, First Dates, Fluff, Graduation, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, Lincoln Lives, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonbinary Character, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Octavia Blake/Lincoln - Freeform, Other, Protective Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Softball, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Underage Drinking, mentioned Anya/Raven Reyes - Freeform, soft, soft lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: You are my home and adventure all at once.ORO is finally away and on their own for college, away from their brother and mother and best friends. Yet, somehow, they don't feel so alone. (Linctavia college au fic)
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: SBAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790584
Kudos: 19





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my sbau (softball AU)  
> It's set after the events of the other fic, as the other one takes place in high school. This is just a glance into what O goes on to do after high school is over.  
> O is also nonbinary. Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple.

O sighs, looking around the office. Posters of different student-lead groups and sports cover the walls, some seeming to be from years before, while some are still neon white. 

“Yeah, Mr. Blake, Miss. Blake. How can I help you today?” 

O looks at the woman before her, dark skin that makes her yellow shirt pop, her hair a large afro. 

“O isn’t a Miss, O’s nonbinary. That’s why we wanted to come and talk to you about their dorm room,” Bellamy explains.

Her eyebrows raise, glancing at O. 

“I see,” she nods, grabbing a pen from her desk and writing down a note, “Do you prefer either gender? Or are you uncomfortable with certain situations?” she questions, looking at O.

O shrugs, “I mean, I just want to not be surrounded completely by girls, since I’m not one, ya know? I was reading that you separated based on the binary sometimes,” they explain.

The woman, O notices her name tag reads Najwa Brown, nods as she writes down a note before answering, giving O her complete attention.

“We do sometimes. We have some floors that are completely female, to help with the overall feeling of safety for our female students and the comfortability. However, we do have many floors that are co-ed. Most of the time your roommate will be the same gender assigned at birth as you are, but if we feel it would make someone else more comfortable, we can ignore that typically if both parties agree. Now, do you have a preference?” 

“No. It doesn’t matter to me, honestly,” O answers easily. 

“Perfect, that makes it a lot easier. Of course, you will be put on a co-ed floor then. I want to make it clear we have very few problems, and all are dealt with immediately, so never hesitate to let any member of the staff know. There are also resources in every bathroom, male and female, that you are welcome and encouraged to take advantage of.”

“Thank you so much. This went so much better than I was expecting,” Bellemy confesses with a smile.

“We pride ourselves on making campus better for everybody who comes here. I hope that you’ll enjoy it here as much as I do.” 

* * *

“This is so weird,” Raven states, looking around the room from her spot on the bed.

“Yeah, it is,” Clarke agrees, setting down the box of O’s stuff.

“Weird? I think it’s super nice,” O disagrees, coming into their dorm room.

“No, we mean the fact we’re not here with you,” Clarke explains.

“Yeah, it seems wrong we’re not all going to be together,” Raven confesses, her bottom lip jutting out.

“Well, someone’s going to be a super-smart rocket scientist, and someone else is going to be a great softball coach, instead of our plans to be here altogether,” O points out, teasing their friends. 

“I think this campus is too big for me anyway,” Raven confesses with a laugh, motioning to her brace. 

“You could get a chair to get around here, no prob,” Clarke says, “But you’re going to do better things with Sinclair anyways.”

“Yeah, he’s… Amazing. I’m so excited to work under him,” she confesses with a grin.

“Not to mention your girlfriend technically lives on campus,” O teases, earning a light blush from the Latina. 

“She’s not-”

“Mhm, sure. You two don’t like labels and shit,” Clarke rolls her eyes fondly, “Face it, babe, you’ve got a girlfriend.”

Raven rolls her eyes, not bothering to defend herself.

A knock on the door sounds before it opens. All three teens look towards the door, taking in the new person. His skin is dark, his mohawk even darker, his bread trimmed, perfectly framing his chiseled face. In his arms is a box that must be heavy, his forearm muscles straining as he moves into the room, setting the box down before turning towards the three other people.

He offers a smile, his teeth shining white, “Hello.”

“Holy shit,” O mumbles under their breath, eyes taking in the dark tribal lines trailing down one of his biceps, circles wrapping around his other one.

“Hi, I’m Raven,” Raven greets, standing and offering her hand.

“I’m Lincoln,” He answers, taking her offered hand easily, “So which one of you lovely ladies will I be having the pleasure of bunking with?” 

“Well O’s not a lady, but you’ll be bunking with them,” Clake answers easily, pointing towards O, “And I’m Clarke.”

“Oh, my apologies O,” Lincoln says honestly, taking in the younger person. 

“It’s okay Lincoln. It happens,” they shrug easily.

“Won’t happen again, not from me at least,” he promises easily, “I gotta go get my other boxes, I’ll be right back.”

They nod their understanding, watching him retreat back out of the room quickly. Clarke looks down at her phone, letting out a sigh.

“Lexa not texting you back?” O questions, only slightly teasing.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Lexa’s driving. I was looking at the time, sad because we’ve gotta leave soon.”

O frowns, looking at their phone too.

“Are we doing a teary goodbye? Or a bro hug?” Raven questions, standing up and looking at O.

“I uh, I dunno. This… Is crazy,” O confesses, a few tears gathering in their eyes. 

“We’re growing up. We’re still going to get together on breaks and facetime all the time,” Clarke states.

“You gotta come out when Clarke’s team plays here too Rae,” O orders.

“I already got it marked on the calendar,” Raven nods.

O sighs again, pulling her two childhood friends into a hug. They let go, knowing this is the end of an age. 

The door opens, Lincoln coming back in quietly, offering a sad smile to the friends saying goodbye. 

And O knows this is also the start of a new age.

* * *

“Oh your friends didn’t have to leave,” Lincoln says as he comes back into the room, finding O by themself.

“Oh no, they had to get going. They got a long drive back home,” O explains, watching as he sets a box down on top of the first one he brought in.

“Where is home for you?” He questions politely, sitting down on his bed. 

“Oh, it’s a small town a little ways from Polis,” O explains, crossing their legs, picking at a scab on their leg.

“I’m from Polis myself,” Lincoln chuckles, “Small world, huh?”

O looks at him, offering a smile, “Yeah. Small world.”

* * *

“So welcome to the first meeting of the year,” the woman in the front of the room grins at the array of students sitting around, “I see we have some new faces, and some old. It’s so nice to see how many have decided to come out to show your support for the LGBT+ community.”

O stops listening, instead, looking around at the other students sitting around the room. It’s so unlike at home, where Common Ground was mostly white bisexual women, with a few people sprinkled in of other races and sexualities. O was always the only non-binary person in the room. 

Here, they’re ninety percent sure they’re not alone. There’s someone in the corner, whispering to one of the friends, who has breasts on display, but also a full beard, with sparkles in the hair. There are people of all different skin tones and races, unlike the range of beige from back home. 

“Oh hey, O. Is this seat taken?” 

O looks up in surprise, Lincoln standing next to them, pointing at the chair on the other side.

“Yeah,” they whisper, a flutter going on inside their stomach at the huge grin Lincoln gives to them before sitting down. 

O watches as multiple people from around the room wave or say hi to Lincoln from all around the room. 

“You know a lot of people,” O comments.

“Well, it is my third year here,” Lincoln chuckles, leaning back in his chair. 

“You’re a junior?” O questions in surprise.

“Yeah, you little freshie,” he teases, “I’m your elder, better respect me.”

O rolls their eyes, gently shoving the older man, “Shut it.”

* * *

“Are you going?” O questions, coming out of the bathroom, done perfecting their dark red lipstick.

“No, I’ve got a stats exam,” Lincoln says, not glancing up from his desk.

“You’re no fun. College is supposed to be about partying,” O pouts.

Lincoln rolls his eyes, but his smirk gives away his amusement at the younger student, “I did my share of parting the years before O. Junior year is hard. You’ll understand when you get here, I swear.”

“You’re such a nerd,” O shakes their head, heading to their closet.

“You’ll be happy in years to come when you can call me up and I’m making bank. If you’re nice to me, that is.”

O chuckles, “Like you’d say no to me anyways.”

Lincoln rolls his eyes, focusing back on the paper, “Whatever. You have my number, call me if you need to be picked up.”

“Sure thing Linc,” O rolls their eyes, picking up their purse. 

“Be safe, kid.”

“Okay, Dad. Try not to fall sleep doing your math homework.”

O can hear his responding chuckle as she closes the door, on her way to the Halloween party.

* * *

Lincoln’s brows furrow as his phone lights up with a call. He glances at the time, making sure it only says a quarter past midnight before answering it. Usually, O parties until at least two am, if not four or five. 

“O?” He questions, knowing it’s them by the name on the phone.

“Lincoln?” O’s voice comes out slurred and confused.

“O? Are you okay? You need me to come and pick you up?” he questions, already pulling on his shorts and grabbing his keys.

“I uh,” O blinks, taking in the spinning bathroom, “I think someone put something in my drink,” they confess, watching as the lights start spinning.

“Are you safe?” Lincoln questions, running to his car, uncaring of the weird looks he’s getting from the other students.

“I’m in the bathroom,” O answers, looking up at the ceiling.

“Okay, I’m coming. I’ll be there soon, okay?”


	2. Simple

“Fuck,” O groans, their head pounding.

A chuckle sounds to their left, earning a louder groan. 

“How are you feeling, kid?” Lincoln questions, sitting down on the bed, looking over Octavia. 

“Like shit,” O mumbles honestly, cracking their eyes open a tiny bit to look at the older man.

“To be expected,” he mumbles, putting a rag on their forehead.

“What happened last night?” O questions, closing their eyes and enjoying the cool of the rag.

“Someone spiked your drink, then I came and got you,” Lincoln explains, softly pushing a strand of hair away from their face.

O’s eyes open, looking at Lincoln for the first time. Their eyes widen as they take in his busted lip. 

“What happened?” They question, a hand reaching up to caress his lip.

He smirks, “You should see the other guy.”

“Lincoln?”

He shrugs, “I’m guessing he was the one who drugged you. They were trying to get into the bathroom when I got there, but you won’t open the door for anybody but me. I might’ve had to get into a fight before that happened though.”

“You fought for me?” O questions.

“Well, I wasn’t going to let them have you.”

“I…” O’s at a loss for words, “Thank you.”

“He should also be getting kicked out too. I already went and reported it. You’ll just have to tell them what you remember. Whenever you feel up to it,” Lincoln explains, turning away.

A hand on his arm stops him from leaving, brown eyes glancing to water green. 

“O?” he questions quietly, still as their hand comes up, caressing the side of his face. 

“I like you. A lot,” O confesses softly. 

Lincoln chuckles, causing O’s stomach to flip. 

“That’s not funny,” O states, eyes hardening as they start to roll away, hurt by the rejection.

“O, no. I’m sorry,” Lincoln apologies, gently grabbing their shoulder so they can’t turn away, “I’m just laughing because we set a date last night. So I hope you like me.”

O’s eyes widen, “We did what?”

Lincoln chuckles again, brushing a strand of hair out of O’s face, “You’re lucky I like you too, kid.”

O rolls their eyes, softly pushing Lincoln’s shoulder, “Stop calling me that.”

“Whatever you say kiddo,” he laughs, moving away before O can punch him.

* * *

“I know this isn’t like, the best first date, but-”

“It’s perfect,” O cuts him off, looking around the restaurant. 

It’s set up to feel like a traditional fifties diner, black and white tiles, pops of red here and there. The room is loud with the sounds of families talking in the tables, an array of older people in the booths, sipping on their morning coffee. 

“Good morning,” the hostess greets the couple, taking out two menus and rolled up silverware, “Booth or table today?”

“Booth, please,” Lincoln answers easily, following the woman to a booth near the back of the room. 

“This reminds me of home,” O comments as the woman leaves them to overlook the menu.

“It’s nice to have this out here too, for sure,” Lincoln agrees, glancing at the menu.

“So what shake do you get?” O questions, looking at the shake page.

“M&Ms.,” he answers without a thought.

O raises an eyebrow, “And you call me a kid?”

Lincoln blushes, rolling his eyes, “Okay, so what do you get?”

“Strawberry Banana Side-By-Side,” O admits, blushing at his responding chuckle. 

“Hey guys, what can I get cha started with today?” the waiter questions as he comes up to their table.

“I’ll like a strawberry banana side by side to drink, then I’ll take a cup of chili to start off with, lots of crackers, then some chicken fingers with BBQ and fries,” O answers easily, ignoring at amused smirk Lincoln is giving them. 

“And for you sir?” 

“I’ll take a cup of chili too, and a Frisco melt.”

“And to drink?”

“I’ll take an M&M shake.”

“Okay, I’ll put that right in for y’all.”

“Thank you,” Lincoln nods his head as the guy walks away, turning his attention back to O. 

“Shut up,” O orders, blushing coating their cheeks.

“Chicken fingers? Really?” Lincoln questions, ignoring the order.

“I like what I like, okay?” O defends, blowing their staw wrapper at him. 

“You aren’t making a good case for me to see you as more than a kid,” Lincoln jokes, crumbling up the wrapper.

“I think the fact you’re here with me shows you see me as more than a kid,” O rolls their eyes.

“I mean, I’ve taken my cousins out to eat before,” Lincoln shrugs, laughing as O throws their staw at him.

* * *

“That was nice,” O comments as they get back to their dorm, leaning against Lincoln’s side, their hands intertwined. 

“It’s not over yet. I was thinking we could watch some movies? If you don’t have anything else to do.”

“What else would I have to do Linc?” O shakes their head in amusement, watching as Lincoln boots up his laptop. 

“Your bed or mine?” O jokes, wiggling their eyebrows, earning an eye roll from the older student. 

“Let’s make a fort,” Lincoln suggests.

“And you call me the kid?” O laughs, pulling blankets off their bed without further question. 

“Maybe I enjoy hanging out with kids sometimes,” Lincoln admits, laughing as O beams a pillow at him.

* * *

Lincoln grunts, blinking away his sleep. He freezes, realizing he is not in his bed. Looking down her finds a mess of brown locks covering his chest. He doesn’t even realize he’s smiling as he takes in his younger roommate. 

One of their arms is slung across his stomach, their head using his chest as a pillow. The computer that’s sitting on the floor at their feet is black from inactivity. He gently rubs his hand up and down their back, enjoying their warmth as he relaxes, not worried about school or family or anything as they let out a soft snore.

* * *

“Babe?”

“Hmm?” Lincoln hums his response, coming out of the bathroom without his shirt on. 

“Were you serious about me going home with you?” O questions, not glancing up from their laptop.

“Yeah. Ma wants to meet you,” Lincoln states, rubbing the towel over his hair one more time before heading to the closet to find a shirt.

“It’s unfair that you can walk around like that,” O mumbles, taking in the muscles of Lincoln’s back.

“Like what?” Lincoln questions, glancing over his shoulder.

“Looking so hot. It’s just unfair,” O pouts, earning an eye roll and a smirk. 

“Well, you’re the only one who gets to see it,” he says, pulling on a shirt.

“I know, and I’m so happy about that,” O grins, making grabbing motions with their hands until he gives in, walking over and kissing O. 

“I want you to come home with me, O,” Lincoln states, pressing their foreheads together as he looking into their eyes.

O sighs, “Bell is going to be so mad at me.”

“We can go there for Christmas. I just… I don’t want you to have to deal with all of that. Your mom and brother and unaccepting people. Just… My Ma will love you. I promise.”

“Bell is going to hate you for it, you know this right?” 

Lincoln shrugs, pulling away to flex “I can take ‘em.”

O rolls their eyes, laughing as she pushing Lincoln away playfully, “I mean it Linc.”

Lincoln sighs, sobering up and looking into green eyes.

“Your brother hating me is a risk I am willing to take to make you happy, Octavia.”

O smiles, reaching out and grabbing his shirt to pull him closer, connecting their lips softly. 

“I think you’re the only person who can say my name and not make me hate it,” O admits softly.

“It’s a great name… O is a great letter too.”

O laughs, grinning as they connect their lips again.

* * *

“Come here dear, you’re going to love these photos of him.”

O glances over their shoulder, grinning at the look of embarrassment on Lincoln’s face as his mom gets out an old photo album, ready to show off baby pictures. 

“You’re okay with me showing them these, right baby?” His mom questions Lincoln gently, smiling as Lincoln gives an exaggerated eye roll and a nod, obviously just for show. 

“He was a handful, right from the day he came out,” she explains, opening the book to find pictures of a baby.

O’s brows furrow for a moment, looking at the small baby wrapped in pale pink, a tiny pink hat on their head. 

“He came a month early, ready to take on the world. We used to joke he’d end up fighting for a living or something.”

O glances back at Lincoln, finding only a slight tint to his cheeks.

“He always loved the boy stuff, never wanted anything to do with anything pink. Honestly, we should’ve known sooner, but we thought he just might be into girls or something.”

O watching as the baby ages into a toddler, playing with trucks and GI Joes. A clear clash to the pink they’re dressed in. 

“We really knew when he came to us at like, six years old, and asked when his penis was going to grow in. God knows what those kids were getting into behind closed doors.”

O smiles sadly, feeling the pain of the child in the photo. Tears streaming down their face as they’re in a white dress, pointing at another child dressed in a nice shirt and pants.

“We started letting him pick everything out pretty quickly.”

O smiles at the young Lincoln, dressed in the ugliest jacket and matching pants. 

“In my defense, I was like, eight,” Lincoln chimes in, leaning against the back of the couch.

“You had some great taste,” O teases, taking his hand in hers, grinning as she watches Lincoln age again.

“We tried to wait off on hormones, we were a little scared about them,” his mom confesses honestly.

“It’s okay Ma. You were doing what you could,” Lincoln is quick to soothe her worries.

“I just wish you hadn’t have had to have that surgery to start with is all, my love.”

O looks at the pictures of Lincoln with bandages wrapped around his chest. Still giving the camera a huge grin and thumbs up. 

“I mean, they did an amazing job,” O comments, then blushes at realizing how that sounds, earning a chuckle from his mom.

“Don’t be embarrassed about that. I know my boy is a good looking kid, just like his father was.”

O looks at the picture his mom is looking at. In it stands a man who looks exactly like an older version of Lincoln, standing in a firefighter uniform. 

“Ma, ew,” Lincoln groans, moving away before his mom can slap him playfully, making O laugh at their playful relationship

* * *

“I didn’t know that,” O confesses softly as Lincoln climbs into bed.

“Know what?” Lincoln questions, brows furrowing as he leans on his shoulder, looking at O.

“That you were trans. Why didn’t you ever tell me?” O questions. 

“I…” Lincoln swallows, moving away to look at O better, “Does it matter?”

O tilts their head in confusion, “No? I just, I didn’t know.”

Lincoln takes a deep breath, the fluttering that had been in his chest calming down. 

“I don’t give a shit about that shit, Linc. You know that. I just… Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Lincoln sighs, shrugging, “I thought you knew, honestly.”

O’s brows furrow, “How would I know?”

“You’ve seen my chest. My nipples are lopsided and shit,” he gestures to his chest. 

O can’t stop their chuckle, reaching out and touching Lincoln’s bare chest, fingers gently mapping around his nipples. 

“You look perfect Lincoln. I had no idea.”

Lincoln can’t help it. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until O is pulling him close. 

“It’s okay babe. Let it out,” O soothes, running their fingers through his short mohawk. 

Lincoln takes a deep breath, pulling away to look into green eyes. O offers a small smile, hoping to put him at ease. 

“I think I might love you,” he confesses softly.

O doesn’t say a word as they pull him into a soft kiss. 

“I love you too,” they whisper, holding Lincoln even closer.

* * *

“O!” 

O lets out a yelp of surprise as they’re suddenly on the ground. Laugher rings through her ears, causing them to hug the body on top of theirs. 

“I didn’t really mean to knock you over,” Raven laughs, pushing off of them, then wincing as her leg acts up.

“Then you shouldn’t have run into me, asshat,” O jokes, helping Raven up without a word of her pain.

“Lincoln, nice to see you again,” Clarke greets, ignoring the two slowly getting to their feet. 

“You too, Clarke,” Lincoln bows his head respectfully, eyes taking in the brunette next to Clarke.

“Hi, I’m Lexa. Clarke’s girlfriend,” Lexa introduces herself, offering her hand.

“Lincoln. O’s boyfriend and roommate,” Lincoln states, looking around at the group of people around him, all with bats and softballs.

“You ever play Linc?” Emori questions, throwing a softball in the air and catching it with ease.

“A few games here and there,” he admits honestly, looking around at the field they’re on. 

“It’s time to show all of y’all how out of shape you’ve gotten,” Lexa taunts with a laugh, rushing towards the mound before anybody can punch her, playfully or not.

O chuckles, grabbing their glove and following the rest of the team to the field, enjoying the bright winter sun on their face.

* * *

“Holy shit, that was fun,” O states, throwing themselves on their bed. 

“It was,” Lincoln agrees with a chuckle, sitting down next to the brunette. 

“That door stays open!” Bellamy yells from downstairs, earning an eye roll from the brunette. 

“Shut the door Linc,” O orders, pouting when Lincoln shakes his head. 

“Just let him play the overprotective brother part for a while, babe. He’ll get tired of it,” Lincoln explains, getting out his book. 

“Says the one who brought the big ole book of greek myths,” O rolls their eyes.

“Hey! I enjoy greek myths. Like I’ve told you before, I love your name. If your brother and I bond over greek names, so be it.”

“You’re a people pleaser.”

“And you’re whatever the opposite of a people pleaser is. So like, it works out.”

O grumbles in response.

* * *

“I can’t believe you showed up,” O states, looking at their brother. 

“Of course I did. It’s a big day,” Bellamy shrugs. 

“For your sibling's boyfriend.”

“He’s my friend too,” he defends, rolling his eyes, “Way to make everything about you.”

Bellamy laughs as O punches him in the shoulder, earning a few dirty looks from the other people in the crowd as he finally takes his seat, watching at the large group of students start walking towards the chairs sitting out. 

O watches with pride as Lincoln’s name is called out. Many people around the crowd yelling out in excitement, people he’s touched over the years he spent at college. 

“So what’re you two doing now that he’s done?” Bellamy questions as they’re walking around, trying to find him. 

“He’s going to start working while I finish school. Then we’re going to start the rest of our lives together. Pretty simple.”

Bellamy chuckles at the simple view O seems to have. Then he watches as Lincoln’s face lights up as he notes O from the crowd. 

And maybe life really is that simple. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written because id-do-it-for-free-babe over on tumblr donated money to the Black Lives Matter Global Network.  
> If you send me a photo of your proof of donation towards a BLM charity of your choosing, I will write you a fic. $1=100 words.  
> I will write any couple you wish, however, I have only dabbled in Clexa, Calzona, and Swanqueen. This is my first attempt at anything besides those three. I will work with you to come up with an outline/general idea that I will then work on, up to 5k words (amount of $50) for any single fic.  
> Message me on Tumblr if you have any further questions/want to request a fic.


End file.
